cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Back to Canalia's Future
"Back to Canalia's Future" is the tenth episode of Season 11 of Cyberchase. Characters Main characters *Digit *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Pearl (debut) *Hacker *Buzz *Delete Minor characters *Pearl's father (debut) Places *Motherboard Control Central *Canalia Plot The CyberSquad travels to Canalia to help Digit's friend, Pearl. For the past few weeks, Pearl has noticed that the water levels have been dropping, but no one believes her, especially her father. She built a time machine to prove that the water levels have been dropping. The Cybersquad and Pearl time travel a decade into the past, and it turned out that Pearl was right. Their plan was to convince the citizens to conserve water in an assembly. As they leave for the assembly, Hacker has been spying on them with Buzz and Delete. He had been spying on Pearl and knew she had a time machine. He planned on taking Pearl's time machine to travel to when he worked for Motherboard, alter the past, and become ruler of Cyberspace. At the assembly, Pearl and the Cybersquad managed to convince the citizens to conserve water, only to have the citizens dissuaded by Pearl's father. Pearl's father insists that there is plenty of rain and water, and tells Pearl that she was creating an unnecessary panic. The Cybersquad insists that Pearl is telling the truth. When Pearl's father demanded proof, Matt blurted out that Pearl had created a time machine. The citizens crowd at Pearl's basement. To Pearl's dismay, her time machine had been stolen and replaced by a cardboard decoy. Now the citizens of Canalia and Pearl's father don't believe her. It turns out that Hacker stole the time machine. Hacker tests the time machine and tries to remember when he worked for Motherboard. Buzz and Delete get the date wrong twice, and Hacker decides to take the time machine to the Grim Wreaker. Time passes, and Pearl is crestfallen over her failed attempt to convince the citizens and her lost time machine. As Inez comforts Pearl, she notices Hacker and his henchmen passing by in a gondola. The Cybersquad pursues them and manages to recover Pearl's time machine. Pearl takes her father and the Cybersquad to the future, where Canalia has run out of water. Pearl's father finally believes Pearl and convinces the citizens to conserve water. Trivia *The episode's title and plot may be inspired by the 1985 film, "Back to the Future". The film features a protagonist who time travels to the past. *This is the first time Matt says, "Give it up, Hacker" since the second season episode, "Double Trouble". *One of the times Hacker, Buzz, and Delete travel to is 2002, the year when Cyberchase first aired. *Canalia is based on Venice, Italy. Extras *'Math Topics:' "Back to Canalia's Future" deals with measuring volume and capacity of liquids, using estimation and exponential growth effects. *'Science Topics:' "Back to Canalia's Future" deals with water conservation and environmental consequences. *'For Real Segment:' Bianca learns how to conserve water. Transcript *''Main Article: Back to Canalia's Future (transcript)'' Gallery Cyber S11 003.jpg Cyber S11 009.jpg Pearl from canalia.png|The CyberSquad meets Pearl for the first time. Pearl's time machine.png|Pearl's time machine Canalia assembly.png|Pearl's conservation assembly Pearl's father.png|Pearl's father External links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - Back to Canalia's Future] References #buzzndelete. (2018, April 6). Episode 1110: Back to Canalia's Future log post. Retrieved May 31, 2018, from http://www.pbs.org/parents/cyberchase/2018/04/06/episode-1110-back-to-canalias-future/ Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes